


Молчание – золото

by Lisunyad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisunyad/pseuds/Lisunyad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из всего нужно уметь извлекать выгоду. Особенно, если любимый джип нуждается в ремонте</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молчание – золото

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг: это практически джен, но всё же предполагается Дерек/Стайлз  
> Рейтинг: PG-13   
> Жанр: пре-слэш, драббл
> 
> Писалось на эту картинку:
> 
> [](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/6/6/0/1660468/79927630.jpg)

Финсток почему-то решил, что эта картинка будет отличной иллюстрацией к его теме о странах Третьего мира. Вот, мол, смотрите, придурки, если не будете как следует выкладываться на тренировках по лакроссу… ну, или хотя бы нормально готовиться к тестам по экономике – то ждет вас такая же участь: будете работать только за еду.   
Стайлзу есть что сказать по этому поводу. Если, конечно, кое-кто перестанет перешептываться с Айзеком, пользуясь своими оборотничьими суперспособностями, и захочет всё-таки уделить другу хоть пару минут. Лучшему другу, между прочим.   
– Скотт! Эй, Скотт! – тянет он МакКола за рукав куртки, но тут прямо над ним нависает зловещая тень Финстока.  
– Билински, молчать! И ты, МакКол, тоже кончай уже перемигиваться с нашим кудрявым принцем. Я тут, между прочим, пытаюсь спасти вас, придурков от участи, которая хуже смерти…  
Дальше Стайлз уже не слушает. Просто когда тренер велел ему заткнуться – что-то щелкнуло в его пропитанных аддеролом мозгах, и там родился очередной План. Может быть, даже с приставкой «супер». 

 

Тем же вечером на стайные посиделки Стайлз является с плакатом. Не таким замызганным, как у несчастной лягушки, хотя именно он и послужил прототипом его беленького аккуратненького творения в рамочке и сразу на трех языках.  
«ГОТОВ МОЛЧАТЬ ЗА ДЕНЬГИ».  
А что? Все постоянно хотят, чтоб он заткнулся – а за удовольствие в этой жизни надо платить. К тому же Стайлзу нужны деньги на лечение его машинки, его верного джипа, пострадавшего в неравной борьбе с дараком. Так что он готов помолчать – хоть и вычитал накануне в Интернете очень интересную статью о ленточных глистах у собак, и теперь ему очень интересно, могут ли они передаваться оборотням, и если могут…  
– Фу, Стайлз, заткнись! – первой не выдерживает Эллисон, хотя Стайлз ставил на Айзека, но, видимо, кладбищенское детство не прошло для того даром.   
А для Эллисон не проходит даром молчание Стайлза: первые 5 долларов на починку джипа перекочевывают в его карман.  

 

Да будь Стайлз хоть самой Чарли Эндрюс [героиня сериала американского «Герои», чья суперспособность – абсолютная память] (не то чтобы он когда-нибудь мечтал стать миленькой девушкой с прической-пародией на Айзека и Лидию вместе взятых), он и тогда, верно, не смог бы запомнить сколько раз окружающие советовали-просили-требовали «Заткнись, Стайлз».   
Даже родной отец, у которого, казалось бы, давно должен был сформироваться иммунитет к его болтовне, и тот периодически начинает молить о пощаде. Хотя чаще всего это не столько родительское, сколько шерифское возмущенное «Кончай молоть чушь, Стайлз, и не смей больше совать свой любопытный нос в мои служебные рапорты, чтобы потом донимать меня своими ничем не подтвержденными гипотезами».   
Но даже обидней, чем от отца, подобное слушать от Скотта. Тот ведь и сам, если ему припрет, болтает как заведенный. О той же Эллисон, к примеру, он ему все уши прожужжал. А сам потом: «Заткнись, Стайлз, ничего тебе как девственнику не угрожает». Тоже мне, лучший друг, называется!  
Даже Лидия просит иногда: «Ох, заткнись лучше, Стайлз» – хотя еще пару месяцев назад Стилински был абсолютно уверен, что она вообще его не слушает и никогда и слушать не будет. Джексона в этом плане и вспоминать-то не стоит. Да и Эйдан… Лидия как специально подбирает таких, которые бедного Стайлза с его болтовней на дух не переносят.   
Заткнуться ему время от времени советует Дэнни, Айзек периодически вообще старается перекрыть его голос своим рыком, Кора и руки в ход пустить не боится… Вот разве что Дитон… Но ветеринар смотрит так – что невольно сам затыкаешься. А Питер не только смотрит, но и еще и ухмыляется, сволочь. Гаденько так. И Стайлз от подобных взглядов невольно ощущает себя смазливой официанточкой с прической-пародией на Айзека и Лидию вместе взятых. Причем в одном переднике. На голое тело, ага.   
Не то чтобы он обижался на друзей и отца, но иногда… редко и он борется с этим… Но ему всё же обидно, да. Просто очень уж хочется, чтобы они его слушали. И слышали. Всегда. Даже если он неправ. Или несет чушь. Или он чувствует настоятельную потребность поделиться своими переживаниями по поводу того, что он влюбился в одного мохнатого мрачного… Ой, нет, об этом они слушать точно не будут. Потому что об этом он им точно не расскажет. Он вообще в ближайшие пару недель – пока на ремонт джипа не насобирает – ничего им рассказывать не будет. Причем делать это будет так, что они ему еще и платить будут. И за теперешнее молчание, и за все те разы, что не слушали его раньше.  
И они действительно платят. С отцовской улыбкой или снисходительной усмешкой Королевы школы, с веселым «Ну ты даешь, бро!» или застенчиво-виноватым «Ну тогда мы со Скоттом сходим в караоке-бар без тебя», с рыком и под тычок Дэнни или Лидии, с язвительно-ехидными комментариями или только покачав лысой головой – но они платят.   
Так что молчаливый бизнес Стайлза процветает. Единственный, кто мог бы составить ему конкуренцию в эти пару недель – так это Бойд. Но Бойд ему уже не конкурент. Бойд вообще… Да и Эрика тоже… Впрочем, для этих ребят Стайлз молчит абсолютно бесплатно. Жмурится от не по-осеннему яркого солнца и молчит, сжимая в руке огромный букет из местного цветочного «бутика мисс Монроуз». Букет немного аляповат, как на его вкус, но ему кажется, что Эрика бы всё равно оценила. 

 

Спустя три недели ему хватает на первый взнос за ремонт джипа. Стайлз оставляет свою детку в автомастерской и не торопясь бредет домой, близоруко щурясь в вечерних сумерках. Вот черт, придется-таки проверить зрение. И вместе с отцом давиться морковкой. И…  
И выпить кофе вместе с Дереком.   
Как удачно, что у местной кафешки такие большие окна и отличное внутренне освещение.   
Вот с кого мы пеню еще не взымали, усмехается Стилински. А ведь он чаще всех рычит: «Стайлз, заткнись!». Он вообще, считай, только это ему и рычит. А за счастье не платит. Непоррррядок.   
С предвкушающей улыбкой Стайлз плюхается на диванчик напротив Дерека и молча – авансом – вытаскивает свой, уже довольно потрепанный, плакатик.   
Дерек окидывает плакат презрительным взглядом, но, вчитавшись, вдруг усмехается:  
– Так Кора правду говорила. Решил сменить амплуа, Стайлз? Думаешь, новый стиль с девушками лучше срабатывать будет?   
Стайлз насуплено дуется и, стиснув зубы, чтоб не ляпнуть чего лишнего, настойчиво сует Дереку плакат под самый нос.  
– Неа, – хитро усмехаясь, качает головой Хейл. – Я из-за этих стайных дел, переездов и переговоров – твоей болтовни, считай, месяц уже как не слышал. И хоть я сам себе сейчас не верю, – качает он головой, – но всё-таки… – Дерек резко выхватывает у Стайлза плакат и бросает на сиденье рядом с собой. – Денег не дам, предупреждаю сразу. Но капучино и круассаном угостить могу. – Он подымает руку, подзывая официантку, и заговорщицки усмехается прибалдевшему Стайлзу: – Давай отрабатывай: рассказывай, как вы здесь без меня.


End file.
